1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device providing functionality of a reduction gear for precise rotational motion of an object. More specifically, the device utilizing a planetary gear arrangement in conjunction with an offset gear configuration resulting in a high torque, highly accurate rotational motion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many devices require precision rotational positioning. The current solutions commonly incorporate stepper motors, which are expensive and are subjected to required maintenance. Stepper motors are selected by the rotational accuracy and generated torsional force. The stepper motor design dictates the installation location. Inclusion of an intermediary component, such as a belt or transmission, would reduce the rotational accuracy of the system. Stepper motors, by the nature of their design, rotate in accordance with a pulsing pattern. Stepper motors require calibration and homing. Should the stepper motor fail, the entire stepper motor is commonly replaced.
The use of worm gears introduces axial sliding. Worm gears require maintenance, such as lubrication, and the like. Worm gears have limited efficiency by design.
Gears are known to introduce tolerances. The tolerances reduce the positional accuracy of the system.
Thus, what is desired is a low cost rotational control device capable of rotating objects at precise angular increments. The rotational control device would have additional advantages if the device were adaptable for a variety of installation configurations.